Nature's Defender
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: <html><head></head>Porque incluso una Ninfa de la Naturaleza necesita un héroe.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Nature's Defender.**

**- x -**

— ¡Pero lo que están cometiendo es un crimen atroz!

Una enojada Marily de aproximadamente 20 años de edad se encontraba al frente de una multitud de personas vestidas de verde en apoyo a la ecología. Se suponía que ella era un ser pacifico y tranquilo, pero en ese mismo instante estaba furiosa.

En unas vacaciones que su Ama Paulina, sus hermanos Theron y Bas, sus primos, amigos y ella tomaban en Grecia, había llegado a sus manos un folleto que invitaba a poner la primera piedra de un centro comercial en la playa, cuya construcción conllevaría el extinguir unos manglares con toda su flora y fauna.

Sin pensárselo se escabullo de todos –incluida Paulina- y fue a donde seria. Era cierto que como kori de una deidad de la naturaleza como ella debió avisarle, pero decidió no importunarla porque pensaba resolver el problema por su cuenta.

Lo malo era que no estaba saliendo como esperaba.

—Este lugar está autorizado a convertirse en este magnifico centro comercial— inquirió un hombre de traje al frente de los inversionistas—. Las autoridades griegas han concedido los permisos correspondientes.

— ¿Y quienes son las autoridades griegas para hacerlo?— debatió ella—. Ellos no son la Madre Naturaleza, y dudo realmente que ella les haya concedido el hacer tal cosa.

Por un minuto los inversionistas e incluso los defensores del medio ambiente detrás de ella se vieron confundidos por sus palabras, pero cuando en el fondo alguien gritó "¡Si! ¡La Madre Naturaleza jamás permitiría esto!", el debate se reanudó.

—Miren jóvenes, este terreno nos pertenece y tenemos los permisos correspondientes para la construcción como ya dije antes, así que ustedes deberían darse por vencidos con su causa.

Ella sinceramente no podía creer lo que los humanos eran capaces de hacer para ser mas ricos. Seguían destruyendo grandes reservas naturales de diferentes ecosistemas solo para conseguir dinero y poder.

—Es el dinero, entonces— dijo ella, alzando una ceja— ¿Y si yo comprara estos terrenos? ¿Aceptarían venderlos para dejarlos intactos?

El hombre de traje sonrió con arrogancia hacia Marily.

—Usted, señorita, jamás podría tener todo el dinero para que desistamos de nuestro proyecto— le dijo.

Al instante, las emociones de Marily la embargaron por completo y quería llorar de impotencia. Claro que ella no tenía el dinero para pagarles, pero deseaba tanto una alternativa para salvar los manglares que se le había ido la idea antes de pensarlo mejor.

—En eso se equivoca, señor. Ella puede comprar estos manglares y todos aquellos puntos naturales que usted quiera deforestar para construir.

Infinitamente sorprendida, Marily volteo a su lado derecho y vio a Theron ahí con aire de seriedad total y determinación en sus ojos de mercurio al hablar con el hombre de traje.

¿Cuándo era que él había llegado?

—Joven, este es un negocio serio y no tenemos tiempo para perder— dijo el hombre, mirándoles severamente a ambos—. Ustedes deberían ir a casa y dejar de jugar.

Theron sonrió de lado, siendo aún más arrogante de lo que el tipo había sido con Marily momentos antes y le extendió su teléfono móvil.

—Mi abogado y el de la señorita está en línea. Usted puede hablar con él y concretar una cita para estipular un contrato de compra-venta.

El hombre, dudando, contestó la llamada y luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con su interlocutor, se puso pálido de repente. Colgó y le regresó el móvil a Theron.

Luego se reunió con los otros hombres y después de discutir por un rato y asentir en varias ocasiones con dirección a ambos chicos, volvió a hablar hacía la multitud.

—Eh… bueno, he hablado con Bill Laurens, el respetado abogado del Sr. Parthenopaeus y la Srita. Hayden. Hemos quedado en hacer una cita para… proceder con la venta de este Santuario Natural. Por tanto, queda cancelada la construcción de este centro comercial.

De inmediato, la multitud estallo en vítores y exclamaciones de victoria, proclamando a Marily y Theron como los héroes del día. No fue hasta pasado un rato que empezaron a dispersarse y los dejaron solos.

— ¡Eso fue simplemente increíble, Theron!— exclamo ella, radiante—. Has salvado este bello ecosistema.

—Por ti, cualquier cosa— respondió él, guiñándole un ojo—. Sin embargo, tu eres la heroína aquí, una verdadera ninfa de la naturaleza salvando su mundo.

Sin poder contenerse mucho, ella lo abrazo con fuerza en agradecimiento.

—Se que gastaste una cantidad descomunal de dinero para comprarles a esos tipos ambiciosos los terrenos por mi causa, y no tienes idea de cómo te lo agradezco, Theri.

Él sonrió y se separó de ella para mirarla.

—Y ya que he sido un héroe, Marily, ¿no merezco al menos un beso?

El corazón de Marily latió con más fuerza al escuchar a Theron, pero sabiendo –y lamentando– que era solo una broma de su parte, negó con la cabeza.

—Nop. Te lo merecerás cuando salves más de una sola parte de la naturaleza, Theri. Y aun cuando lo hagas, hablaremos de ello.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola!<em>**

Bueno, aprovechando la inspiración que me ha dado la historia genial de Mi he escrito esto. Toda una locura, la verdad, pero en cuanto lo pensé no pude dejar de escribirlo :3


	2. Planning Date

— ¡Vamos, Bas, que llegaremos tarde!

Bas realmente no entendía cual era la prisa de Theron por ir al Café Dumont tan repentinamente, pero de todas formas se encontró haciéndole caso y arreglándose para acompañarlo.

Una vez que quedó conforme con su vestuario que consistía en una camiseta azul, vaqueros sencillos y unos tenis converse, salió a la sala, donde Theron estaba sentado tamborileando sus dedos en el brazo del sofá con impaciencia, ya completamente vestido con playera blanca, chaqueta de cuero, vaqueros y votasy botas de motorista; extrañamente eso lo hacia ver rudo y casual, pero no pandroso. Ahora Bas se sentía ordinario en su atuendo.

—Te vas a desgastar los dedos, Theron— musitó, y su hermano se levantó de un salto del sillón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo de travesura en los ojos—. Eh, espera un momento, ¿que estás tramando?

Theron se encogió de hombros con fingida inocencia.

— ¿Yo, planear algo? Nada de eso, _adelphos_— dijo el castaño, sonriente—. Solamente planeo pasar una tarde de hermanos, ¿tan malo es eso?

Bas se mostró confundido.

—No, pero...

—¿Ves? Ya, deja de querer sacar conjeturas de nada y vamonos, llegaremos tarde.

Suspirando profundamente, Bas tomo una chaqueta del perchero de su casa y siguió a su hermano menor.

- • -

Yadiz llegó un poco más temprano de lo que Theron la había citado al Café Dumont. Ella realmente aún no entendía que podía querer Theron, pero le había dicho que era algo que tenían que hablar de emergencia, así que había aceptado verse ahí.

Cuando entró al café, se dio cuenta de que la chica que era amiga de Theron y de Paulina también estaba ahí, Marily. La muchacha estaba jugando con una planta que estaba en un macetero a su lado, y la movía con los dedos de tal manera que de lejos parecía que la estaba haciendo crecer.

Pero solo parecía, ¿verdad?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió ir a saludarla.

—Hola, Marily— le dijo cuando llegó hasta ella, y la chica le sonrió.

—Hola, Yadiz— le respondió y prontamente le indico uno de los cuatro asientos que ocupó— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Muy bien, gracias— respondió, sonriendo—. Algo agotada por tareas, pero bien. ¿Y tú?

Marily suspiró, entendiendo el sentimiento.

—También estoy apaleada por tareas, trabajos, investigaciones— dijo, volviendo a suspirar—. Pero bien, mercy.

Yadiz le sonrió y después ambas se quedaron en silencio. Marily era una chica agradable y según Paulina un poco parlanchina, pero podía ser tímida cuando no conocía mucho a las personas, así que decidió no presionarla durante un rato. Al menos hasta que ya no soportó el silencio.

—Eh... ¿y por qué estás aquí?

—Theron me dijo que viniera, no sé para qué— dijo, frunciendo el ceño y contagiando a Yadiz— ¿Pasa algo?

—Bueno, no lo sé— respondió Yadiz, extrañada—. También fui citada por Theron aquí, y tampoco tengo idea.

Al escucharla, las cejas de Marily se volvieron a juntar, y justo cuando pareció querer agregar algo la voz de Theron la interrumpió.

—Hola, señoritas.

Yadiz volteó la mirada hacia donde escuchó la voz del chico, observando que no iba solo; Bas iba con él e instantáneamente se puso nerviosa. Al parecer el rubio también, porque cuando ambos llegaron a la mesa se quedó a una distancia prudente.

—Ho... hola, Theron, hola Bas— musitó Marily sin dejar de mostrarse extrañada.

Theron se sentó al lado de Marily y arrastró a Bas al otro lado, del lado de Yadiz.

—Entonces... ¿que hacían?— cuestiono Theron con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, y Yadiz pudo ver como su amiga le lanzó una mirada de duda que él respondió con un guiño— ¿Han ordenado algo?

—Aún no— respondió Yadiz, tomando la carta de la mesa—. Supongo que ya podemos hacerlo, ¿no?

—Bueno, ordenemos— dijo Marily, tomando otra carta.

Los hermanos hicieron lo mismo y se quedaron callados leyendo el menú del café, o al menos hasta que Theron chasqueó la lengua y se palmeó la frente.

—¡Que idiota! Olvide el concierto— masculló, sonando molesto.

—¿Que concierto, Theron?— le preguntó Bas, hablando por primera vez y haciendo que Yadiz tuviera taquicardia de solo escucharlo hablar.

"Oh, tranquilízate, Yadiz. Solo respira..." se dijo así misma.

—Un concierto de Jake Bugg para el cual compré entradas y es para hoy. Marily va a ir conmigo porque ella adora a ese tipo. Olvidé que ya habíamos quedado, ¿cierto, ninfa?

En la cara de Marily claramente se podía leer un absoluto **¿QUÉ?**

—¿Ya habíamos quedado?— inquirió, externando su confusión— Lo siento, pero no recuer...

—¡Lo recordarás en el camino, vamonos!— dijo Theron, levantándose y tomando la mano de la chica para arrastrarla con él.

—Pero...— alcanzó a decir Marily, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas pero siguiendo al castaño.

—¡Disfruten la cita, Yadiz y Bas!— gritó Theron por último, soltando una risotada.

Con esas ultimas palabras de parte del Parthenopaeus menor, Yadiz y Bas adivinaron lo que Theron había tramado desde el principio: citarlos por separado para dejarlos solos.

Valla Cupido.

Yadiz miró a Bas y observó que él aún miraba boquiabierto el camino que habían tomado Theron y Marily, hasta que sacudió un poco la cabeza y luego frunció el ceño.

"Está molesto por haberse quedado conmigo", pensó ella, con cierta tristeza. "Claro que sí, a nadie le gusta que lo dejen en una improvisada cita. Y menos organizada por su hermano menor".

—Entonces...— musitó él, mirándola por fin.

—Entonces...— repitió Yadiz, sin saber que decir.

—Esto... supongo que nos han tendido una trampa, ¿no?

—Eso parece— estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero no es necesario que te quedes, puedes...

Bas frunció el ceño al escucharla.

—¿Irme? ¿Por qué?— cuestionó.

—Bueno, tu hermano te ha dejado anclado conmigo— explicó Yadiz—. Es normal que estés molesto.

—¿Molesto? ¡Claro que no!— espetó Bas, sonriendo ampliamente con un brillo extraño en sus ojos color plata—. Al contrario, creo que estoy agradecido.

Yadiz sintió las mejillas arder ante las palabras del guapo chico rubio a su lado. ¿Lo decía en serio?

—Eh... ¿y por qué sería eso?— se atrevió a preguntar. Bas esbozo una sonrisa de lado tan... sexy, que la desarmo por completo.

—Porque Theron ha hecho algo por mí que no me había atrevido a hacer yo mismo: invitarte a salir.

Primeramente, el corazón de Yadiz se aceleró tanto que creyó que se saldría de su pecho al escuchar a Bas. Después un agradable calor la recorrió de pies a cabeza, y por último, le dedico una sonrisa amplia al rubio que tenía su corazón desde hacia mucho.

—Entonces que los dioses bendigan a tu hermano— le dijo.

Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad y tomaron la mano del otro.

~ • ~

—¿Lo vez, ninfa? ¡Funciono!

Marily sonrió y sacudió la cabeza al ver a Theron espiar a su hermano y a Yadiz atraves de un cristal del Café Dumont.

—Yo nunca dije que no funcionaría— aclaro ella—. Yo solamente dije que el método que utilizaste para citarlos era poco ortoxodo.

—Pero la duda en tu tono lo decía todo— le dijo él, frunciendo el ceño fugazmente para luego sonreír.

—Bueno, dejemos eso y dime, ¿iremos a ese concierto?

—¿Qué concierto?

—Oh, Theron Styxx, no te hagas el listo conmigo— espetó ella, frunciendo el ceño en serio.

—¡Ah! ¿El de Jake Bugg?— Marily asintió—. Era una blanca mentira, ninfa. Jake no va a presentarse hoy. Al menos no aquí.

—¿Entonces me sacaste del café a base de mentiras?— reclamó Marily, con las manos en las caderas. Theron se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—No te molestes, ese era un truco para dejar a los tortolos solos— se explicó.

Marily ya sabía que Theron había mentido con eso, pero le gustaba verlo excusarse. Se veía lindo intentado buscar excusas.

—¿Qué no me moleste? Yo quería beignets y café de achicoria y ahora no los tengo por tu causa.

—¿Y si entramos por algunos?— ofreció él, con la sonrisa torcida que lo salvaba de problemas. La chica iba a decirle que no, pero... simplemente no pudo, y suspiró.

—No creo que sea buena idea que entremos— musito, sonriendo—. Mejor vamos por un helado, ¿te parece? Y, de paso, me llevas a algún concierto de Jake en cualquier parte del mundo, al fin que eres un semidiós atlante que todo lo puede.

—Pero como dice _solren_: no porque puedas…

—Significa que debas, lo sé— inquirió la chica, resoplando—. Pero me lo debes..

Ella caminó hacia Jackson Square y Theron la siguió, aunque no sin mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te encanta hacerme sufrir ¿no, _cher_?

Marily soltó una risa y lo empujó juguetonamente.

—_Oui, monsieur_. Vivo para eso.


End file.
